<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>겨울아이 (Winter Child) by imrnlyn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725450">겨울아이 (Winter Child)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/imrnlyn/pseuds/imrnlyn'>imrnlyn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, Flash Fic, Fluff, M/M, Soonhoon - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, howoo, jihoon is needy and shy but we already knew that</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:22:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/imrnlyn/pseuds/imrnlyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re spending the holiday separately and Jihoon is not sure if he likes it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi &amp; Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>November 2020 Birthday Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>겨울아이 (Winter Child)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>'twas 5 am when I thought of this. Advance Merry Christmas?</p><p>I was reading a twitter au, that's where i got this idea from. </p><p>Forgive me if there are any grammar errors and typos.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was the winter holidays. Soonyoung and Jihoon decided they were spending it with their respective families.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon is not sure if he likes it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He falls on his bed, worn out from a whole day of driving around with his parents, right when his phone dings with a notification.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>From: Kwon</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>(Sent a photo)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>in case you miss me (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*.✧</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon scoffs. He assumes Soonyoung probably spent time with his dad at their farm judging from his sun-kissed cheeks and nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>To: Kwon</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>who says I was going to miss you?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuck. He misses Soonyoung.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihoon realizes much later in the night when he's tossing and turning in his old bed. It doesn’t make sense since they were busy most of the day. He should be sleeping like a baby in his childhood room but he isn’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>To: Kwon</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>can't sleep</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He texts Soonyoung, hoping the other was still awake. There's a good chance he is, it's only 1 am after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>From: Kwon</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>(Sleep emoji)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>jk are you thinking again?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>do you want me to call?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>To: Kwon</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>please :(</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihoon answers on the first ring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Soonyoung whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How was your day?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihoon lays flat on his back, staring at the luminous plastic stars his dad put up for him when he was younger. “Fine, I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just fine?” He can only imagine but Soonyoung was probably frowning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihoon hums in reply. "We visited a lot of relatives. It was exhausting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right. You told me you were visiting your grandparents.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And some cousins. It's like a family reunion but all at different venues and times of the day.” Jihoon complains although he was actually glad to see his cousins after such a long time. He doesn’t really have the time to visit everyone after he moved to Seoul. Recalling all their childhood memories of playing in the afternoon and later on piling in his room when they decide to have impromptu sleepovers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hears Soonyoung snicker from the other end. He wants to hug the boy so badly. God, he misses him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he remembers his grandma earlier asking about Soonyoung. “They were asking where you were. It's like they’re not aware of you having a family of your own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your family loves me, we both know that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their laughs echo through the room. It’s so different having to hear that without the phone static.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is your family asleep too?” Jihoon asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hears what sounds like shuffling so he figures Soonyoung was probably tossing around in bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s one in the morning. Of course, they are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihoon smiles at the incredulous tone of Soonyoung's voice. "Then you should be too." He mumbles</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I should be telling you the same thing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then it was silent, save for Soonyoung’s sound humming. Like he’s coaxing Jihoon to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon sighs. He doesn’t know what’s gotten into him. It wasn’t their first time being apart for a couple of days. He blames it on the holiday spirit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jihoonie?” Soonyoung calls calmly, carefully saying each syllable with so much fondness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can't sleep because you're not here,” Soonyoung says a little muffled but Jihoon hears him clearly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Butterflies pool in his stomach. His mind is spiraling to places he'd rather be. He could be lying beside Soonyoung under warm fleece blankets in their home in Seoul, roaming through the streets on their way to buy Christmas cookies with their hands clasped in one of their coat pockets, and warm winter mornings with their noses red as cherries as they blew the steam off their hot cocoa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus christ Jihoon, just tell me you miss me too.” Soonyoung spits, breaking him from his reverie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scoffs. "Fine! I can’t sleep because I miss you.” His voice breaking at the end. As if he didn’t just imagine his ideal Christmas vacation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung smiles. Jihoon was still bad at opening up about his feelings but he knows the other meant it. He just always needs a little bit of a push.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We only have a few days left,” Soonyoung tells him after an audible exhale. “Please tell me we’re not doing this again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihoon chuckles. "Agreed.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He wakes up a few hours later to the sound of his mom knocking on his bedroom door. He squints at the morning light. He forgot to close his drapes last night but he’s happy to see soft snow falling outside his frosted window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jihoonie,” his mom calls, peeking her head inside the room. “There’s someone at the door for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sits up, his blanket pooling in his lap, and finally notices the look on his mom’s face. "Why are you smiling like that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung. It was Soonyoung at the door. Waiting there to surprise him in all his half-awakened glory. Him in his pajamas that was two sizes too large, his hair sticking in all directions, pillow imprints prominent on his rosy cheeks. He can't even open his eyes yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He approaches him sleepily, rubbing his eyes. Blindly walking on squeaky snow until his face hits Soonyoung’s broad chest and it's suddenly warm despite the light snowfall. He wraps his arms around the boy's waist and Soonyoung wraps his around Jihoon's shoulders, kissing his temple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What're you doing here?” Jihoon whispers, voice muffled on the material of his boyfriend's coat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soonyoung smiles down at him lovingly, cupping his face. The pad of his thumb rubbing gently on his cheekbone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said you missed me and that you couldn’t sleep last night so I’m here to fix that.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EIXIa5XWwAA79h5?format=jpg&amp;name=small">this </a> is the picture soonyoung sent jihoon. i couldn't put it in the body of the story because it's too big for mobile viewing and didn't look nice.</p><p>I fell in love with the idea of this. It's probably my favorite soonhoon fic from the few i've written so far. Hope you liked it too ♥</p><p>kudos and comments are much appreciated :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>